


Unintentional

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quest, day3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “Ignis Stupeo Scientia!”Full name treatment.Normally composed, Ignis winced and peered around the corner to find Noct holding his phone out and brandishing in Ignis’ general direction, his face livid, hair even more of a bird’s nest than usual (designer bird’s nest, thank you very much) and feet planted in an aggressive stance.“Yes…your Highness,” Ignis said, voice all full deference and calm despite knowing he was about to be yelled at.  The title seemed the safe way to address him in the face of Noct’s obvious annoyance.





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Timed Quest Day 3  
> Prompt: “Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

Timed Quest Day 3  
Prompt: “Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia!”  
Full name treatment.  
Normally composed, Ignis winced and peered around the corner to find Noct holding his phone out and brandishing in Ignis’ general direction, his face livid, hair even more of a bird’s nest than usual (designer bird’s nest, thank you very much) and feet planted in an aggressive stance.  
“Yes…your Highness,” Ignis said, voice all full deference and calm despite knowing he was about to be yelled at. The title seemed the safe way to address him in the face of Noct’s obvious annoyance.  
Apparently Noct disagreed with his assessment and scowled harder, phone momentarily forgotten.  
Ignis grimaced, “I apologise, Noct,” he corrected and watched the set of said Prince’s shoulders relaxed a little.  
Noct took a deep breath and lifted his hand with the phone, pointing it at Ignis accusingly, “you didn’t need to do that, I told you I was going to read through the report.”  
“I…” Ignis began and cast his eyes down, ashamed, “I was not intending to, it was an unforeseen error, I assure you.”  
“An error, since when do you make mistakes?” Noct asked incredulous.  
Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing now really wasn’t the time for such a gesture. “I am not infallible Noct, I am just as susceptible to cocking things up as anyone.”  
Noct blinked at him, “cocking things up? Right…so how did this happen?” he said waving the phone in Ignis’ face as he moved closer. “You sure it wasn’t punishment?” The side-eye he gave Ignis was distinctly dubious.  
Ignis frowned, “I wouldn’t do that, I am far more creative in my punishments than that, Noct.” Noct raised a brow at him, then the hint of a smile quirked at his lips and Ignis flushed, “yes, well,” he demurred and pushed his glasses up his nose to distract himself from the thoughts that had started circling through his brain. “I was merely trying to update the software for you, you mentioned it was running slowly…I did not know it would do that when I did.”  
“Right…” Noct breathed out, mollified somewhat. Ignis relaxed and placed a hand on Noct’s arm, giving him a contrite look. “It’s all gone…” the Prince whined in distress.  
“I am sorry,” Ignis murmured.  
“I know…it’s just all that work, gone,” Noct moaned and threw himself down on the couch, almost disappearing into the cushions. Ignis settled himself beside his Prince, hopeful of forgiveness. He pulled his own phone out and logged into the app that he’d inadvertently wiped from Noct’s phone and checked something. He bit his lip when he noticed that Noct’s details were still all there and he could access them. Surely if Noct’s King’s Knight account had been closed he wouldn’t be able to see him in their joint campaigns.  
“May I see your phone for a moment, I have an idea,” Ignis said, placing his own in his pocket.  
“Sure, here,” Noct mumbled dejectedly, handing it over and slumping further into the cushions so that he seemed to meld into the couch as a fluffy black pillow. Then Noct changed his mind and sprawled over Ignis lap and his Advisor swiped at the screen on his phone, intent on what he was doing, other hand distractedly running through disordered black locks.  
A few minutes later, he smiled in satisfaction and gave a soft “ahh,” then prodded Noct with the phone and handed it to him, “I believe I may have redeemed myself.”  
“Wait…what?” Noct said, sitting up and glancing at the screen. The app was back and when Noct logged in, everything he thought he’d lost was there, safe and ready for him to use. He blinked at Ignis, “what…how?”  
Ignis gave him a smug half smile and tapped the side of his nose, refusing to divulge that he’d simply re-installed the game. “Am I forgiven?”  
“Yeah,” Noct smiled and clambered into his lap, phone dropped onto the couch beside them, irrelevant now that Noct knew his game was fine and there when he needed it. Ignis purred as Noct nuzzled his neck, his own hands wandering leisurely up Noct’s back. He preferred this Noct over one that was upset with him. Annoyed with him, he could handle that, in fact there were times it amused him, but an upset Noctis was something he couldn’t abide, particularly when it was Ignis he was upset with. That was intolerable.  
This was infinitely preferable, at least it would be if the accusing blue folder holding the report that Noct needed to read wasn’t in his field of vision. It was distracting him.  
“Noct,” he murmured into his Prince’s soft hair, as his neck was peppered with little kittenish licks and kisses. Maddeningly, he knew he needed to defer to duty at the moment, no matter how much he wanted to succumb to Noct’s ministrations.  
“Mmm,” Noct mumbled as his lips made their way along Ignis’ sharp jawline to his lips.  
“You still need to read that report,” he stated flatly.  
Noct sat back, face incredulous, “you know Iggy, sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”  
“Why not both,” he answered glibly, revelling in the dark look he got in response, knowing exactly which direction Noct’s thoughts had taken.  
“Yeah?” the Prince challenged, his hand sliding up Ignis’ chest and resting against Ignis’ throat enticingly. His blue eyes gleamed as Ignis swallowed and he felt the movement under his palm.  
“After you read the report,” he specified.  
Noct huffed and launched himself up off Ignis’ lap, throwing his hands up in the air, thoroughly frustrated and annoyed, “damnit Ignis!”  
Ignis chuckled, a deep dark sound that made Noct turn and regard him curiously, “do you require further incentive, love?” Noct’s eyes narrowed and Ignis smirked, slipping the buttons of his shirt open, letting it flutter about his bared torso, “I’ll be waiting,” he said over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom.  
He chuckled again as he heard Noct’s grumble, “kiss you and strangle you, you bastard.”


End file.
